Not All Who Wander Are Lost
by Impleo-Daylen
Summary: They Saints are on to a new city and meet some new people that will change their lives forever. Pairings: ConnorOC MurphyOC


Chapter One.

Níl Gach Uile Fhánaí Caillte: Not All Who Wander are Lost

I walked into O'Connor's, rubbing my arms to bring back some of the warmth that I had lost in the brisk November air. I nodded to my best friend Chelsie behind the bar; she nodded back and poured me a shot of Jim Beam, nothing like whisky to warm you back up.

"Madden, Can I get a proper fuckin' ello?" A girl sitting at the bar with long, straight dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, you fuckin' bint where in the hell have you been all fuckin' night?" She tossed back the rest of her vodka and patted the stool next to her.

"Yea, where da hell ya been, its like nine fucking o'clock" Ashlen screamed from the other side of Madden. I laughed and nodded to Chelsie as she sat down my drink in front of me.

"I had some shit to take care of, that's all." Chelsie shot me a look and a secret smile. I laughed slightly and took back my drink. I shrugged off my coat, and tossed it on my bar stool. I grabbed my smokes from the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a solitary stick. I looked around furiously for my light but my efforts proved to be fruitless. Chelsie was in the back, and it was still early. There were only two guys sitting at the bar besides Madden, Ashlen, and myself. One had light brown hair that was spiked and bore the word 'veritas' tattooed on his right hand. The other had darker hair, and a small mole at the side of his mouth, he also sported a Latin tattoo, just as the other, except his said 'Aequitas'. I smiled inwardly. Truth and Justice. Interesting I suppose. I looked up at the television as they kept going on about the saints. The sketches that they had of them were for shit, someone should probably tell them that.

"Eh, Chels, turn that up would ya? I wanna ear' this"

"Just yesterday, on the north side of Baltimore, two more murders have been discovered, the two victims were known to be affiliated with a drug trafficking operation that has been sweeping the entire east coast of Maryland. Their killers are still at large, but authorities believe that this might be another hit from the infamous saints that plagued South Boston's Mob and Mafia association just a few short months ago." I started clapping my hands and everyone in the bar joined in.

"Good for them, they ought to clean out this town" I nodded and looked up at Chelsie who kept her head down to hide her smirk. Ashlen and Madden took a shot together, and all was forgotten. I remembered that I hadn't found my lighter.

"Ash, you got a light?"

"I'm afraid I don't, love sorry, ask Chels for some matches" I sighed, and took the cigarette out of my mouth.

"Matty! I need some fuckin' matches!" Madden laughed at Chelsie's nickname, it was an upstanding joke between the two of us since we were little back in Ireland, I would aggravate her by calling her by her nickname, and she would do the same to me.

"Matthew matches!" I said again.

"I don't fuckin' have any left Ryan now keep your fuckin' pants on, Christ." Now it was Ashlen's turn to laugh.

"Who do ya have to blow to get a light it this fuckin' place, honestly Jesus" I laughed to myself. I looked over at the two guys that I had never seen in here before and threw Chels a questioning look.

"Dunno, just came in tonight, they seem nice enough" she shrugged and went back to cleaning glasses. I tapped the one with the light brown spiky hair on the shoulder lightly.

He turned towards me with a huge smile on his face and I smiled back warmly.

"Do either of you guy have a light? It seems this is the only fuckin' Irish bar with out a lighter and or matches in Baltimore" He laughed, pulled out a lighter and tossed it to me. I smiled graciously as I lit my cigarette and handed it back to him softly.

"So who are you boys, never seen ya in ere' before?" I inhaled and blew out a stream of smoke.

"I'm Connor an' this ere' is me brother Murphy" He said as he pointed to the one with the darker hair. I put my cigarette in my mouth and extended my hand to both the boys.

"Nice to meet ya', I'm Ryan, this ere' is Madden, Ashlen, and the one behind the bar is Chelsie," I nodded to the girls and then Chels. I looked over to Murphy and noticed how his gaze lingered on Chels just for a moment before he returned back to the conversation.

"Ryan? Interesting name for a girl isn't it then?" I laughed, and tapped my cigarette against the ashtray.

"Aye, well me parents thought it was a good idea and far be it from me to protest." Connor laughed and Murphy's smile widened.

"Let me buy you boys a drink, what'll it be?"

"Never was one to refuse a free drink, I'll take what the lady is having, Murph?" Connor nodded to his brother and Murphy turned his attention away from Chels, and looked up at Connor.

"I'll have what Connor ere' is havin'" I nodded and hopped behind the bar and made the drinks myself. Chels was entirely to quiet tonight, she must not be feeling well. I told her to go and have a sit and that I could handle it for now.

"Honestly, Ry, I'm fine," I shushed her and pushed her towards my stool and poured three whiskeys. I gave the boys their drinks and sat down next to Connor and Murphy.

Hours went by it seemed, Ashlen and Madden headed home, but Connor and Murphy hung around, and talked to us for a while. We told them all about how we were from Ireland as well, and about how Chels and I grew up together. We also found out that they could speak Gaelic, French, and Latin just like us. It was, nice to actually be able to talk to someone who seemed to be so similar to us. As much as I would have liked to stay and chat all night, Chels and I had a job to take care of. There was a house, downtown, where a band of pimps were kidnapping girls and forcing them to make them money through prostitution. That was where we were headed on that night. I winked at Chelsie and she went to get her coat.

"Leaving for the night boys sorry," Connor laughed and put on his Jacket. I was having some trouble getting into mine it seemed.

"Ere' lemme help ya" He pulled up the other side of my jacket, but I turned around to quickly and came face to face with him suddenly, I blushed furiously and turned away so that he wouldn't be able to see. I looked over at Murphy who was smiling at Chels and winking at her. I smirked to myself and motioned my head towards the door, she got the message. After we were certain the boys were on their way, we went back into the bar, loaded up, and drove downtown. I found myself thinking about the two Irish boys as we headed to our mark, I looked over to my best friend that had come to be a sister to me, and I could tell that she had as well. Somehow I thought that we would meet again, I just had this feeling that we would be apart of each others lives. Who knew how right I would be.

I crawled in through the back window of the house and helped Murphy through the small space trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. I successfully got him through, and reached up for a hand. I pulled myself through the window and walked silently through the narrow hallway, as we made our way to the living room where they would be.

"Con, you sure ya know where ya goin' this time, eh?" I shot a glare at Murph, and continued on through the house. As I tip toed down the house, I saw them, three of them just sitting in the living room. I cocked my gun and walked down the stairs quietly. Murphy managed to make just enough fuckin' noise so they heard us. They all jumped out of their chairs and started shooting. I ducked behind the banister of the stair well and looked at my brother.

"Way ta fuckin' go genius," I stood up quickly and shot off about ten shots, I dealt with one of them, the other two still coming on strong.

"God, damnit, fuckin' hell" Murphy stood up and popped of a couple rounds himself and sat back down. I only heard one gun shooting at this point which lead me to believe that we only had one left to deal with.

"That's the one Con, the one orchestrating this shit" I nodded and clipped him in the hand, effectively disarming and wounding him. You could hear his screams reverberating off the walls. I just smiled at Murphy and walked slowly down the stairs. Murphy and I propped him up on his knees, held our guns to his head and proceeded to pray.

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee, my lord, for thee…..

I walked silently through the house; I looked behind me at Chelsie and smiled. She winked in return as I made my way through the kitchen and into the living room. It was way to quiet in this fuckin' house for anyone to be here.

"Chels, this isn't right, it's to fuckin' quiet" I relaxed my arm and looked back at her again.

"They could just be in a different room, I researched this fucking house backwards and fuckin forwards, there are five guys here, and their ring leader is here, and I am getting impatient, so lets fuckin go." She huffed and continued on past me, into the living room, I followed her quietly, until I heard it.

"….for thee my lord, for thee…" You have to be fuckin kiddin me. I walked into the living room and stood beside Chelsie, hidden, and watched they finished.

"….Power hath descended forth from Thy hand our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri, Et Fili, Spiritus Sancti." Bang. I walked out of our hidden space to see what damage they had done.

"Jesus, Fuckin, Christ" I said as I waked to the middle of the living room and discovered that they had already done this house, it was suppose to be our mark. Fuckin' saints, why did they have to be in Baltimore? Why here at our spot? Fuck.

"Didn't Bri tell ya, he told us this might fuckin' happen, two fuckin' weeks of research and two weeks of planning down the fuckin drain," I laughed as she mentioned Brian.

"Aye, he did say they might come ere' I think its funny he was dead on bout' that"

"I think he's an asshole" I chuckled at Chelsie's anger and looked over at the two still in their ski masks. They ripped them off suddenly.

"I think someone should tell us what the fuck is goin on" I stared at them for a moment and tried to place it. Oh My God, it was the guys, from the bar. I can't believe that I sat there and had a fuckin' conversation with 'the saints' and didn't even know it. Ha!

"Ry, look it's Connor and Murphy, well who woulda fuckin guessed" the boys didn't think that it was funny, I gathered looking at their faces.

"Aye, Murph look it's the bartender that you fancy and the girl who we talked to all night, from that place, O'Connor's" Murphy blushed something fierce, as did Chels. I let out a giggle and watched as Chels placed her gun back into its holster. I looked around the room and counted. One, Two, Three, shit, three bodies? Even as I thought it, the front door burst open and shots were fired. It was almost in slow motion, I jumped in front of Chelsie and Murphy stepped in front of his brother. Murphy and I drew our guns and took them out, but by the time that we did, we were already hit.

"Ryan!"

"Murphy!" I heard in unison, oddly there was no real pain just the feeling of impact and then the feeling that I couldn't breath, I looked over at Murphy and wondered just where he had gotten hurt, as the thought ran through my head I felt myself hitting the floor.

Murphy's POV

I dove in front of my brother, and popped these two idiots, out of the cornor of my eye, I saw Ryan do the same. As I saw her hit the ground I felt the incredible pain in my shoulder. I reached for it and placed my hand there. I pulled my hand away crimson. I heard Connor and Chelsie scream. I looked over at Ryan and watched as she bled profusely from the chest and sucked in air.

"Ryan, oh my god, oh my god, Connor help me we need to get her to Brian" everything seemed as it was in a daze. I felt my brother kneel next to me.

"Murph, ya fuckin idiot, are ya alright" I nodded and looked up at Connor.

"Just a scrap, we need to help her Con" I nodded my head in Ryan's direction. I saw my brother pale and walk over. He picked up Ryan as she continued to suck in air.

"Put her in our car, round the back I'll drive us up to Bri's" Chelsie walked into the kitchen and out the back door, Connor got into the back with Ryan across his lap and I sat in the passenger as Chelsie drove us to wherever Brian was. I think I felt myself get Jealous, but I don't remember, as soon as my head hit the back of the seat I passed out.

Connor's POV

I looked down at Ryan as she lay in my lap. She was clinging to me like a vice, her little hands curled around my tee shirt. She was suckin' in breath over and over, like she couldn't get enough. I stroked her hair, hoping that it would calm her in some way. Chelsie stopped the car and pulled up to a brown and grey house in the suburbs. Her and Murphy got out and ran to the door as I got out and cradled the wounded girl to my chest and walked quickly into the house.

"What the fuck happened?" I looked over at where the voice was coming from and saw a guy that looked about his late twenties. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He currently had no shirt on and was standing in the middle of what appeared to be his kitchen.

"They surprised us, Ryan got one in the chest, please Brian, she needs you, hurry please" Chelsie hysterically recounted the events of the night as she pleaded with this Brian to save her friend. I saw Murphy put his arm around her shoulders, Chelsie lifted her hand and linked her fingers with his as Brian lead us all into a plain bedroom. I laid Ryan down onto the bed.

"I can handle this, but it's going to take a while, why don't you guys go and get some rest, can you handle his shoulder Chels?" She numbly nodded, not ever taking her teary eyes off Ryan. Brian walked to stand in front of Chelsie; I think I saw my brother visibly tense. His muscles flexing, waiting to be relieved of the tension, that I knew wouldn't cease until Brian stepped away from Chelsie.

"I am going to take good care of her Chels, I promise that she is going to be alright," He said softy touching her shoulder. Murphy tightened his grip on the girls hand and didn't relax until Brian walked away. Finally. She looked up at the both of us.

"Alright well, lets get you patched up, and the both of you fed, you must be hungry" Murphy and I both nodded and walked into the kitchen. I walked behind the two that were still joined at the hands and smiled; I risked a quick look back at Ryan before we entered the kitchen taking in the blood on her chest and the paleness of her skin. I looked forward once again only to find Murphy shooting me a sympathetic smile, and then a knowing smirk. I turned away from Murphy's all seeing eyes and headed into the kitchen.

I reached up into the cabinet above the refrigerator for the first aid kid. I looked over at the brother's and realized that they were staring at each other. Just a simple gaze that lasted about a minute, but you knew that in that minute they communicated more than most could. I walked into Brian's room and grabbed the things that I would need to stitch up Murphy's shoulder. As I walked back into the kitchen I filled the syringe with a generic form of Novocain to numb the skin. I walked behind Murphy and put my hands at the hem of his shirt.

"I'm gonna have to take this off, is it alright if I cut yer shirt?" I felt him nod, and grabbed the scissors of the counter. I pulled the fabric away and threw it on the floor. I stuck the needle in without warning, feeling Murphy flinch at the penetration that the needle made.

"Sorry, it'll be numb soon enough, I promise" I gave the medicine a few minutes, and then started to stitch the skin on his shoulder back together. After I was finished I cleaned it with alcohol.

"Fuck," Murphy barley uttered, but I heard it. I leaned down and blew warm air on his shoulder to stop some of the burn. He turned around and smiled at me, with all the energy that he had left. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep then and there. His eyes were bloodshot and almost closed. Connor didn't look any better, but his face was etched with worry, for his brother no doubt. I heard Brian's door open and watched as he walked through the door way and ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. I held my breath until my chest screamed for air, awaiting the news from Brian.

"She's going to be fine Chels, now go and get some sleep, she'll be out till morning. There are two guestrooms and a couch. I am assuming that these guys are with you, friends of some sort?" I nodded "Yea, friends from O'Connor's they helped us out tonight, good men Bri." I walked forward and grabbed Brian in a big hug.

"Thank You" I whispered in his ear, I felt him smile against my cheek and pull away from me.

"Of course" He smiled down at me and walked into his bedroom to get some sleep himself. I turned towards the brothers.

"I'll take the couch, Connor ye can take the bedroom on the left, Murphy, yers is on the right I believe" Connor shook his head violently and waved his hand.

"Nonsense, I'll take the couch, and that is final, now go and get some sleep darlin' she'll need ya rested in the mornin'" I turned my lips up slightly, walked over and hugged him goodnight. I turned to hug Murphy. I wrapped my arms around his waste and laid my cheek against his chest. He smelled of cigarettes, cold air, and just Murph. I felt him tighten his hold on me briefly and then release me slowly. I smiled into his shirt and walked into the bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

I looked at Connor. Sleep on the couch my ass. More like. Watch Ryan until the sun comes up fall asleep in a chair and hope that Murphy wakes me up before anyone sees me.

"I'll wake you up Connor, just go, I'll make sure I get you before anyone else is up" I saw my brothers eyes light and his smile return. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Merci frère, je t'aime." Connor whispered in my ear. I exhaled slowly and nodded.

" Je t'aime aussi" I whispered back and pushed him towards the room that offered Ryan and shook my head at my brother. At him being totally lost, totally done for, I knew it the moment that he held her in the car; it was all over for him. Christ, what a situation that they had gotten themselves into. Just before Connor entered the room he turned around and looked at me dead in the eye and said…

"toi et moi êtes le même. Perdu." I looked at the floor and said nothing; I just turned, and walked down the hall way to my bedroom, laughing almost all the way there.

A/N: So this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think, should I continue? Good? Bad? Feedback would be amazing.

Translations: Merci frère, je t'aime – Thank you Brother, I love you.

Je t'aime aussi – I love you too.

toi et moi êtes le même. Perdu – You and I are the same. Lost.

My title is Gaelic-Irish for Not all who wander are lost, as shown above.

Daylen+


End file.
